Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some ubiquitous computing (“ubicomp”) devices utilize batteries as an energy source. As ubicomp devices become more pervasive, the demand for computational power in the ubicomp devices may increase, thereby also increasing energy consumption. The corresponding energy consumption resulting from the increased demand for computational power is projected to outpace the growth of energy capacity in batteries. As a result, efficient energy utilization may become increasingly important for ubicomp devices and other devices that have increasing energy demands, but operate under energy constraints.